Godzilla and Gamera: The First Final War
by Divine Saiyan Psyagon
Summary: The crew of the Gotengo has just arrived in Tokyo for the final showdown with the Xilien invasion force. The fate of mankind will be decided here. But what if Godzilla arrived early, and caused a different outcome from what the Final Wars film depicted?
1. A Change In Plans

Godzilla and Gamera: The First Final War

**Chapter 1: A Change In Plans**

**2004 A.D**

**Narrator**

It has been 50 years since Godzilla was sealed away by the Earth Defense Forces. Over the decades, numerous other monsters have appeared and threatened mankind. One day shortly after a monster called Manda was killed in the North Seas of the United Kingdom during this year of 2004, monsters suddenly appeared in major cities around the world. Then, almost as soon as they came, they vanished. An alien race arrived to Earth, claiming to be allies, having used their ships to remove the monsters.

The Xiliens, also claimed a planet called Gorath was on an imminent collision course with the planet. Thus, they set up a base of operations and hovered over Tokyo in their gigantic orb shaped ship. However, a small group of humans revealed their true plans, and as a result, the aliens attacked the human race.

Almost entirely destroying civilization as we know it, the group who exposed the Xiliens for who they truly were, had only one option left to save humanity from the invasion; free Godzilla from his icy tomb!

Boarding the Gotengo, the famous flying battle ship that had sealed away the King of Monsters in 1954, the heroic band quickly made their way to Antarctica, to free the King from the freezing pit he was trapped in-Area G.

**Captain Gordon**

"Sir, Gigan has appeared off starboard!" one of the female crew members manning the sensor arrays states. As the ancient Cyborg bore down on us, I knew we had to act quickly. As its giant abdomen blade cut one of the power circuits, I saw an opening as the dome covering Godzilla's body slide open. "Fire Missiles!" I order.

Immediately, Ozaki fired the missiles past Gigan, and directly into the ice where the tyrant lay in suspended animation. As we crashed, Gigan landed nearby, and turned to face us. Just before he could advance however, a burst of atomic energy fired from the smoke of the missile explosions, and sent Gigan to his feet. Godzilla was freed at last.

By nightfall, we'd led Godzilla to the mother ship. Godzilla had defeated all the monsters the Xiliens sent before him, and was on his way here to fight the aliens with us. "This is it, empty your guns…theirs no turning back" I say as the giant floating sphere comes into view.

Just then, the King of Monsters suddenly appeared in front of our path, and was staring us down. "I thought Godzilla was further behind us!" I shout, angry at whoever had made the miscalculation. "He must have sped up sir" Ozaki replies. "Prepare to fire Maser!" I roar. At the same time, Godzilla was preparing his atomic ray.

After several seconds, the maser blast was ready, and I gave the order, "FIRE!!!!"

Simultaneously, Godzilla's nuclear beam and our maser collided in mid-air. As they struggled back and forth for several seconds, it seemed like Godzilla's might win. But then, something happened.

The beams both suddenly vanished for an instant, but as soon as they had disappeared, leaving a ripple in the air like that over a fire-an enormous explosion rocked the entire area, and the entire place lit up like Hiroshima. Then, as the light died down, a blue void opened up where the beams had collided, and a great wind stirred out of the blue; the wind then created a vortex and began to suck us toward the void.

As the void began to suck the ship inside, all I could think was, "Well this certainly means a change of plans"


	2. When Worlds Collide

Godzilla and Gamera: The First Final War

**Chapter 2: When Worlds Collide**

**1995 A.D**

**Yoshinari Yonemori**

As we observed the tablet upon the floating atoll (which we had run across several nights ago) that we now stood upon, I found a strange metal object buried in the soil. I quickly pocketed it as another scientist informed me they had an entire box full of them already.

After taking several pictures, I decided to touch the stone tablet we had unearthed. Strangely, it was…warm, and I felt a pulsating rhythm from within. "What is it?" a scientist next to me asks. "It should be cold right?" I ask him, waiting for his affirmation. But his reply indicated he was as shocked as I was. "What?" he replies in a slightly startled tone. "And its pulsing" I add, as we both put our hands on the slab, and then proceed to place our ears against it too.

As we listened to the pulsing, we were shocked. "Its almost like a heartbeat" my comrade remarks. As my fellow comrade took his hand off the slab, mine remained for a few more seconds. Then against all logic, it became riddled with crack and fissures. I quickly took my hand off the tablet, and in mere instants, it fell apart with a puff of black smoke.

As the commotion built around us, the entire atoll began to quake wildly. As the quaking continued, we were all thrown into the ocean. As I opened my eyes in the salty water, I saw a sight that terrified me. A giant eye, and a tusk were visible before me, before the atoll moved away. I knew then that this was no atoll…it was a giant monster.

As soon as I was retrieved from the sea, I immediately informed Naoya of what I had witnessed. The minute the chopper arrived, we boarded it and flew as fast as we could to the mainland to inform the authorities.

**Shin'ichi Ozaki**

After a wild ride, I managed to get out of my daze. "(Groan) Captain, is everyone ok?" I ask with urgency. "Anyone who's alive, make a sound!" Gordon barks. A cacophony of groans and grunts signaled that the crew had indeed lived through the ordeal. "Ozaki, go back to the sick bay and make sure that Kazama and Miyuki are ok" the captain orders. "Yes sir" I salute, as I quickly jump from my seat and begin to rush to the medical ward. As I ran to make sure they were alright, I wondered…what happened with that blue void?

**Captain Gordon**

Now that Ozaki was checking up on the ladies and my other top soldier, I could focus on figuring out what our current situation was. "Commander Akiko, status" I state, eager to know the condition of the ship. "The Gotengo is down for the moment, give me a minute to see what the problem is" Akiko replies. "Sir, what was that light? And where are we?" one of the crew members asks. Irritated at his lack of common sense, I took a second to rub my forehead, then reminded him of our current dilemma.

"Now if I knew that, I'd have told already" I respond exasperatedly. "Sorry captain" the crew member says, bowing his head in apology.

"Here it is, the ship just shut down during the energy surge" Akiko says out loud. With a few button presses, the ship hummed back to life. "There we go, all systems fully operational Captain" Akiko states with a salute. "Excellent, now…find out what the hell is going on! I wanna know where we are and what time it is" I yell, raising my voice to emphasize the importance of this order.

As the crew members fiddled with their sensors and instruments, I stared out the window port. Just then, a reply came from our monitor technician. "Sir, we're floating on the ocean" he says calmly.

"Good, now tell me if _what_ ocean we're floating on" I add. After several more minutes, our locations expert spoke up. "The Sea of Genkai Sir, we're currently floating 10 miles outside Hakata Harbor at Fukuoka" she states. Immediately, our sensory technician spoke up. "Sir, contact with our satellites and all EDF frequencies are non-responsive" he adds. "What about the G-Detector?" I ask, wondering if our old friend was nearby. "All scans negative sir" the crew member sitting there replies. "And the Long Range G-Radar?" I add, wondering if he might show up on that.

After several seconds, the crew member checked that as well. "Sir, we've got a positive contact, Godzilla is 10 miles out at sea, no movement" our sensory technician says, sighing with relief. "No doubt resting after that wild trip" I say with a smirk.

I quickly returned to my commanding expression. "But we don't have the same luxury; Gotengo! Prepare for takeoff" I order. Within minutes, we were ready to get airborne. "What about the Xiliens?" Akiko comments, reminding me of the greater threat. "The mother ship is nowhere to be found, no fighters showing up on radar either" the sensory technician remarks. "No Xilien communication wavelengths detected either Captain" the communications expert adds.

After several minutes, we were high above Hakata Bay. It was then that Ozaki came back with Kazama, supported by the Miyuki. "What's going on Captain, what happened?" Kazama asks groggily. "We've run into a little detour; somehow…we've appeared in Fukuoka" I reply. Kazama snapped out of his daze, and Ozaki too seemed worried.

"Sir, we have radar contact!" the sensory technician suddenly yells with alarm.

**Shin'ichi Ozaki**

When the sensory technician said we have radar contact, my heart almost skipped a beat. "Is it Godzilla?" I ask, grave concern evident in my tone. "No, its…something in the air, 3 smaller flying monsters; each creature has a wingspan of 15 meters sir" the sensory technician remarks. "Don't let a single one get away!" Gordon screams angrily. "Wait…they're not heading toward us sir" I reply, as I look at the radar screen.

"What? Not heading for us-then where are they going?" Gordon asks, his tone changing to one of confusion. "Inland…toward the Fukuoka Baseball Stadium sir" the sensory technician replies.

**Miyuki Otonashi**

Upon hearing the words leave the sensory technicians mouth, everyone stared at him-me included. "Wait a minute…you mean to tell me that the city isn't in ruins?" Captain Gordon says, in shock and disbelief. "That's impossible, Fukuoka was destroyed hours earlier today" I blurt with certainty. "Well then, would someone mind telling me what that is?" the locations expert retorts, activating the holographic projector, and scanning the local area. Immediately, the city of Fukuoka appeared, with smaller projections of the three creatures approaching the dome; the entire city and its surrounding area were perfectly intact.

"But…how…it was destroyed" I gawk, as I see the holographic display of the city. "I don't believe it" Gordon says, his mouth hanging open in awe as he stands up to look closer at the projection. "You know what I can't believe? How we managed to go from Tokyo, to Fukuoka in a matter of minutes-they're over 680 miles away from each other" the locations expert exclaims. "We'll deal with that later, right now-we need to be on standby incase those flying monsters come back" Gordon says as he sits back down. "Gotengo, on standby!" he orders.

As I saw the creatures enter the holographic projection of the dome and vanish, I couldn't help but think out loud, "What is going on here?"

**Mayumi Nagamine**

As the birds entered the dome, we prepared to capture them. The troops hid in the dugout stands with tranquilizer guns ready. After several minutes, the birds landed on the field and began to eat the bait. "Lets close the dome I say" realizing they are finally occupied with consuming food.

"We've got to catch all three" I state, emphasizing the importance of their successful capture. With a gasp, I realized the dome still wasn't closed. "(Gasp) The ceiling isn't closed" I say with a start. Instantly, the colonel shouted, "FIRE!"

Immediately, the squad opened fire on two of the creatures. "That ones escaping" I shout, as the third flies out of the dome. One of the birds shot wasn't down however, and began to rush us. After stunning it with the strobe lights, the firing squad finally put it down. But one had gotten away.

**Shin'ichi Ozaki**

After watching the screen of the holo-projector intently for several intense minutes, the shape of a single of the winged creatures appeared. "Sir, one of the creatures is retreating from the dome, should we pursue?" the sensory technician asks. "Yes, follow that fiend; we won't let even one monster escape" Captain Gordon responds, a look of intent hatred on his face.

We quickly gave chase, and began to follow the bird like creature out to sea.

Suddenly, we got an incoming transmission. "Sir, a local helicopter is transmitting to us" the communications expert says. "Bring it up on radio" Captain Gordon orders. Immediately, a voice began to bark orders. "Attention unidentified flying object, this is a restricted airspace, you are ordered to land immediately and prepare for boarding" a male voice shouts.

As soon as the words came out, the mouths of all in the room dropped open in shock; we had been called a UFO.

After several seconds of disbelief, the captain spoke to loudly so the mike could hear every bit of his anger. "This is Captain Douglas Gordon of the Gotengo Battleship, what the hell are you doing calling us a UFO!?! We're an official part of the Earth Defense Forces; the United Nations established the EDF over 50 years ago!" he roars.

Immediately, the voice replied back with shock. "What are you babbling about Captain Gordon? There is no such thing as the EDF, and this is the first we have ever heard or seen of you and your Gotengo craft" the voice replies back.

We almost dropped out mouths in shock again, but before we could, Captain Gordon had gotten back to his combat mindset. "We'll discuss this later, we have a monster to destroy soldier" Gordon says into the com system.

"Our government has ordered the capture of this creature; we bring it back _alive_, unless we're left with no other choice" the voice replies back. We were shocked; why wouldn't they want to destroy it instead? "Very well, we'll use the Absolute Zero Cannon on our ship at 1 percent power to capture the creature instead; retrieve its iced body once we have neutralized it" Captain Gordon orders. Then he cut the transmission.

"Ozaki, prepare to fire Phaser" the captain orders. "Yes sir" I salute, immediately jumping into my seat and attaching the targeting helmet.

As we got into a line of fire, I activated the targeting computer. As the system locked on, I readied my trigger finger. "Fire, Phaser" Captain Gordon orders.

But just as I was about to press the button, a shower of water burst up in front of us, and a giant monster was in our path!

"EVASIVE MANEUVERS!!!!" Captain Gordon screams. Immediately, Akiko jetted the ship out of the way. As we moved out of the way, the giant beast swatted the bird creature into the harbor, and caused an explosion. Then it proceeded to make its way inland.

**Miyuki Otonashi**

As the monster was making its way inland, I noticed something interesting. "Ozaki…that's a giant turtle" I say with realization. "We've never had reports of any giant turtles before, what do we do captain?" Kazama asks eagerly. "Actually, there is one giant species of turtle called the Kamoebas, but they're nowhere near this size" Ozaki corrects. "And they don't walk upright; this creature is something else entirely" Gordon adds. "Lets take it down before it wrecks the city!" Kazama adds.

As Kazama brought that issue back up, I began to fully realize this was no joke. "Hold on, the city is already supposed to be wrecked…why is it back to normal all of a sudden?" I query.

Immediately, everyone paused and began to think about it as I was. "Yeah…it doesn't make sense, we got reports earlier today that Fukuoka was annihilated like Tokyo; but here it is…fully intact" Ozaki comments. "Gotengo, I think its time we got to the bottom of this; prepare to land" Gordon commands. "Yes sir" the crew replies.

As we descended, we heard sirens all around, and then realized something as we saw military vehicles. "Uh…Gordon, I think we stumbled into a government operation" I say worriedly as the soldiers shown on the external view screen point their guns at the ship.

**Yoshinari Yonemori**

As the giant monster made its way to the stadium, I realized it was after something in particular. "Is that…your giant monster?" Mayumi asks with fear. "That thing doesn't belong to me; but it sure wants something you've got in there" I say as I point at the giant turtle like creature. As the creature kept smashing into the stadium to make an entry way, Mayumi suddenly gasped. "The birds!" she says with a start. Then, just as the turtle smashed open a hole large enough to go through, the birds began to escape. "They're free!" Mayumi yells with shock. "Not if we can help it!" a confident voice replies.

Suddenly, two men rushed up, large weapons in hand. "That's right; Ozaki, Kazama-clip their wings!" a man in a brown trench coat and captain's hat yells. Immediately, the two weapon bearers leapt into the air, like locusts. And as they reached the peak of their jump-which must have been at least 30 feet, they shot what seemed to be a laser gatling gun. As they both screamed and fired at the birds, both creatures began to fall as the shots peppered their wings with holes.

However, before both could reach the ground. The giant turtle opened its mouth, and shot a fireball out-incinerating the bird to ashes! "Damn! They wanted the birds alive, now we only got one; make sure that overgrown tortoise doesn't kill the other-FIRE AT WILL!" the mustached man screams.

Immediately, they opened fire on the giant beast, right in its face. It immediately began to recoil in pain. "This creature sure isn't as resilient as other monsters we've fought" the man in the trench coat comments. Then, the turtle did something crazy. It hunched down, and began to emit smoke from somewhere. Then, as we all watched in astonishment, it lifted into the air like a jet. Finally, to top it all off, it began to spin at a wild pace, and then shot into the sky like a UFO. "Well, not a very aggressive beast is it?" the brown haired man replies as he sets his weapon down. "Yeah, not at all like the King of Monsters" the spiky black haired one adds.

Without warning, the three men turned to face us, as they had sensed we were staring at them. "Hello there, my name is Captain Douglas Gordon of the Gotengo; we'd like to speak to the people in charge here" he states authoritatively.


	3. 9 YEARS!

Godzilla and Gamera: The First Final War

**Chapter 3: 9 YEARS!?!**

**1995 A.D**

**Captain Gordon**

After several hours with the local officials, a mixture of praise and questioning, we finally sat down with the ornithologist, and the man from the Kaiyu-Maru transport ship. As I sipped some draft beer, I quickly came to realize something was going on here that had more to do than just odd monsters we had never seen before.

"So Yoshinari, how did you come across that giant turtle?" I ask as I drink my brew. "We were transporting 10 tons of plutonium for a nuclear reactor, and ran across an atoll-turned out to be the turtle. We're just thankful the ship wasn't breached or the water would be ruined for thousands of miles" Yoshinari replies.

"Wait wait wait, hold on a minute. You were transporting radioactive materials-without a full military escort!?!" Kazama shrieks, obviously referring to the King of Monsters. "Well we had no idea that we'd run into that giant turtle; never before has the world seen giant monsters until yesterday" Yoshinari argues.

"What are you talking about? Don't you know about the dangers of Godzilla?" I ask, wondering how they couldn't worry about the King of Monsters.

"Godzilla…what's a Godzilla?" Mayumi asks innocently.

That was when I lost it.

"WHATS A GODZILLA!?! The King of Monsters, the Nuclear Leviathan, the embodiment of destruction and disaster; Godzilla is the most powerful creature in the world!" I bellow, close to blowing a fuse from their ignorance.

**Shin'ichi Ozaki**

As I saw Gordon ranting and turning red, I realized it was time to intervene. "Ok, lets calm down sir; no need to cause a panic" I say as I pull him aside from the crowd. "But surely they know of the danger of Godzilla, what if he-" "-That's just it Captain…I'm not so sure they have heard of him" I continue, cutting him off before he could rant again.

Upon hearing me, Gordon began to calm down, and realize the full implications of what I was suggesting. "Then lets find out, its important that we understand what's going on around here" Captain Gordon commands. "Yes sir" I reply, giving a quick salute.

As we walked back to the group, we saw that Mayumi and her superior were talking in a hushed tone. However, my heightened hearing let me understand it all. They thought Captain Gordon was mentally unstable.

"So, what do you know about that giant turtle Yoshinari?" I ask, wondering if perhaps they had dealt with it before. "We found things on its back while it was floating in the Pacific, we thought it was a small atoll. There were dozens of odd amulets buried in the soil on its back, and we found a giant slab with ancient runic hieroglyphics" Yoshinari replies. "We've managed to translate them" Naoya says as he joins us.

"Where have you been sir?" Yoshinari asks as a girl follows Naoya to sit down. "I had to get my daughter, we're going to be up late tonight with our mysterious guests suddenly appearing in that UFO" Naoya says. "Hey, its call the Gotengo, and it was made by humans if you don't mind" Captain Gordon says irritably. "Well what about that slab? Did we manage to translate the runes?" Yoshinari asks, shifting topics before Gordon could get fumed again.

"Yes, here is a transcript of the translated runes" Naoya says as he hands the paper to Yoshinari. We quickly gathered around to read these runes.

"The last hope, Gamera. We bestow it to the cradle of time. May it waken with Gyaos, the shadow of evil" Yoshinari reads aloud. "Gamera…so that's its name" I say as I look at the runes. "Well what I want to know, is why you folks claim you know nothing about Godzilla" Kazama adds, who like Captain Gordon, was also irritated at their apparent lack of knowledge.

"Its 1995 AD, there have not been any giant monsters for ages-if ever" the girl comments.

That's when all hell broke loose.

"Whoa! Wait, 1995? The year is 2004; what's with this 1995 nonsense?" Kazama blurts out. "No, its 1995, check the calendars" the girl continues.

Immediately, Kazama leapt up to the wall, and went wide eyed. "Captain, you'd better look at this!" Kazama yells, his tone very worried. I joined them too, as did Miyuki and Akiko.

"No…it can't be, have we…gone back in time?" Miyuki asks, her tone hollow and hushed.

"No, not through time, we've traveled…to another universe" I say, remembering my studies of physics in my spare time.

"What do you mean Ozaki?" Miyuki asks as she turns to face me, the others did so as well. "When the Gotengo fired its Maser, and Godzilla fired his atomic ray…the energies must have collapsed time and space, and opened a wormhole. Then the wormhole sucked us inside, and into this realm, where giant monsters aren't as abundant, and have not been seen till now" I continue, explaining the chilling reality that had come to be.

"And if there have been no giant monsters, and no Godzilla…that means…there's no special unit of the self defense force to fight them" Captain Gordon says with shock. "We'll worry about Gamera and the Gyaos tomorrow, neither are around for the time being" Naoya says reassuringly.

"9 YEARS!!! Its 9 years behind the age we know, and yet you idiots have no way to defend yourselves!?!" Captain Gordon screams. "Well we've never encountered giant monsters Captain Gordon, so we have no special jurisdiction for this kind of situation yet" Mayumi's superior replies firmly. "Ok, lets all calm down; I think we've had enough for one day. Its time for bed; come on Asagi darling" Naoya says, leading his daughter away. "Agreed, we need rest crew; come on everyone-back to the Gotengo" Captain Gordon says as we get up and head back to our ship, which we had landed at the port.

"We'll figure things out tomorrow, even we deserve a rest Captain" I say, as I pat his back. "Yeah, but I can't help but wonder…what happened to Godzilla?" Captain Gordon says, as we head back to the Gotengo.

**Narrator**

In the depths of the sea, the King of Monsters had finally regained his strength after being thrown through the wormhole. And now, having sensed a source of Nuclear energy, began his trek back to the mainland, heading in a northern direction.


	4. Return Of The King

Godzilla and Gamera: The First Final War

**Chapter 4: Return of the King**

**7:00 AM**

**Young Xilien Leader**

What a night; after the harrowing experience of being sucked through the wormhole, I finally got up after a night's rest and resumed command. "(Sigh) Status report!" I demand, wanting to know the situation. "We're currently hovering 100 miles over Tokyo, cloaking has been activated" one of my grunts replies. "Good, then its time to release the monsters we recreated" I command. "We just need to finish the addition of the M Base to the monsters sir, and we'll be ready to send them down" another of my grunts adds. "Excellent" I respond, as I cut the telepathic link. "Whew, it's a good thing we kept genetic blueprints of each creature, because that blasted Godzilla destroyed them all last time" I say to myself.

"Sir, we've got a situation-Code Red!" a grunt screams through the intercom. With a sigh of exasperation, I pressed the button and called back. "What's going on this time?" I groan, annoyed at this interruption. "The Zilla, its gone berserk-the monster is free from its restraints!!!" the grunt replies, his tone severely panicky. "How did that happen!?!" I yell. "We were about to stun it and take it to the lab for DNA modification, but it was waiting for that chance, and it just charged out at full speed" the grunt replies.

"Contain it quickly-that one is extremely dangerous!" I shout, realizing the damage that beast could do to the ship. "We're doing our best sir, but…oh no; Situation critical, the creature has entered the power core!!!!" the grunt shrieks with horror. "STOP IT NOW!!!!" I scream, realizing the situation had become cataclysmic. "Its too late, its attacking the power cor-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the grunt screams, before a huge explosion rocks the ship, causing the connection on the com to go dead.

As the rumbling died down, I managed to steady myself once again. "Sir, we've got bad news, the explosion has freed all the monsters, and Zilla is now messing with the particle transporter field!!" one of my high level grunts says through a telepathic connection. "Don't just stand there, DO SOMETHING!!!!" I shriek, wanting to avoid the disaster that came to mind.

But it was too late, in an instant, there was a large explosion, and we entered warp state.

After about 10 minutes, I managed to get up, the explosion having knocked me clear off my feet. "(Groan) I want a status report-STAT!" I scream through the telepathic connection, demanding answers. "We've got bad news sir; first, the monsters have all been warped off the ship; second, the transporter field has warped us beyond Earth's moon; and third, the transporter field has sustained heavy damage, as have all our cloaking devices" the grunt from just before the second explosion replies through the renewed telepathic link.

"How far are we from Earth?" I ask, rubbing my temples in distress. "500,000 miles sir" the grunt replies. "(Groan) Just great! Begin repairs immediately, I want everything back up to 100 percent operational as soon as possible!" I command. "Yes sir" the grunt replies, severing the telepathic link. "Curse you Zilla, you will be punished most severely when we recover you" I say as I take a seat on my new throne. Now I just had to wait for repairs to be completed, which hopefully would be soon.

**Captain Gordon**

As the morning came, I was up early as usual, along with Ozaki and Kazama. As I poured myself some Columbian Brew Coffee, I smelled the steamy goodness of the black liquid. "(Sigh) Well I think we should take a look at the local news boys" I say to my star crew members. "Sounds like a plan sir" Ozaki replies.

As we tuned the receiver to the local station, there was a flashy title. "Channel 3 News reporting; the latest update on the mysterious rumblings off the coast of Tokai" the news lady says as it shows the title card. "Unusual seismic disturbances near Tokai coastal region?" Kazama says as he reads the title out loud. "I don't like the sound of that, should we investigate sir?" Ozaki asks, his tone slightly worried. "You bet we're gonna investigate; wake the crew-prepare to plot a course for Tokai immediately!" I command, wanting them to stop dawdling. "Sir, Yes Sir!" they both say simultaneously.

After 10 minutes, Akiko and the rest of the crew had been woken, and we were on our way to Tokai at top speed; Mach 3.

"So, any ideas as to what creature would be doing this?" Ozaki asks as he goes through files on the creatures the EDF has encountered in the past. "I bet its that Gamera creature; I mean, did you see that thing? It was huge!" Akiko comments as he guides the craft. "I don't think Gamera is the culprit" Miyuki injects.

Several crew hands turned to look at her, and gave her an odd face. "What makes you say that? We saw it arrive at the port in Fukuoka by water, and it was gigantic" Kazama argues. "Yes but…Gamera isn't heavy enough" Miyuki responds.

This fully prompted my attention, and I turned to face her. "What do you mean?" I ask, becoming very curious. "I took some samples of Gamera's flesh from when we blasted him, and did a full scale genetic test; the results were astonishing" she continues. "Go on, what did the tests reveal?" I ask, my yearning to know further aroused. "I figured out its physical attributes of mass and size exactly; Gamera is 80 meters tall, his shell is 40 meters wide and 60 meters long" Miyuki begins. "That seems about right" Kazama comments. "But he only weights 120 tons" Miyuki finishes.

At that revelation, my eyes nearly bulged from their sockets. "_Only_? That's all that giant weights!?!" I blurt, shocked at what I was hearing. "Yes, its astonishing-I know, but that is how much Gamera weighs; he needs to be that light to fly as he does" Miyuki says as she looks at the schematic. "No kidding, I mean-it took off like a freaking jet!" Kazama comments.

"That's not all, analysis of his insides reveals…a remarkable power source" Miyuki says with hushed fascination. "Power source? What kind of power source?" I ask, my interest at a peak now. "Its…mind-blowing, unlike anything I've ever seen; its some kind of…bioelectric plasma organ. Now its power isn't on the same scale as Godzilla's nuclear heart, but its on a very comparable level-and very stable" Miyuki explains.

"That amazing huh?" I ask, as I look at the projected screen through the holo-projector. "Yes, its what Gamera uses to power his jets for flight; it can also be used to create plasma fireballs; and with his eyesight and mental capacities, he can fire them with devastating accuracy" Miyuki says as the screen zooms in on the chest area of the Gamera projection.

"Wait, are you sure Gamera isn't heavy enough to cause seismic disturbances?" I ask, remembering the news report. "120 tons, we have machines heavier than that, and they don't make vibrations powerful enough to detect without a seismograph" Miyuki argues. "But his size and footfalls distribute his weight differently, so I think its possible that his stomping could make mini earthquakes" Kazama adds.

Just then, a loud whooshing noise appeared beside us, and as I looked out the port side (left) observation window, I saw that spinning shell of the monster we had just been analyzing.

"Not if he isn't in the bay he can't" I retort, tilting my head to the window. Ozaki and Kazama quickly jumped up and stared in awe. "Its…keeping up with us, at 3 times the speed of sound…" Ozaki replies breathlessly. "No, overtaking us, Gamera is increasing his speed" Kazama blurts. "Where is he heading?" I demand, wanting to know how we classify this kaiju.

"Following his current trajectory, he'll land at…-" Akiko starts, suddenly pausing mid-sentence. "At where? He'll land where Akiko?" I shout, trying to snap him out of his trance. "He'll land at…at Tokai" Akiko stammers.

At this, we all shuddered. "Why would Gamera be heading for Tokai? There aren't any Gyaos there" Miyuki inquires. Then, it dawned on me; I knew what was going on. "Its not because of the Gyaos…its something far worse" I say ominously.

"What do you mean sir?" Akiko asks, his voice filled with concern. "Tokai has one of Japan's most well known and productive nuclear power plants, what do you think I mean?" I reply, rather annoyed at their thick headedness.

"Sir…are you saying…you mean…?-" Akiko stutters.

"That's right, the King of Monsters; Godzilla has returned" I say boldly, stating the truth in all its cold and frightening terror.

**Shin'ichi Ozaki**

I knew this would be bad if a giant monster was about to attack Tokai's Nuclear power plant, but Godzilla was the worst case scenario. "Godzilla must be hungry, after all, he hasn't feed in over 50 years" Captain Gordon says as we fall behind Gamera, who had surpassed Mach 3.2. "Does that mean…Godzilla plans to drain the plant's power core?" I ask, a worried expression on my face.

"Yes, that's how he feeds; Nuclear Radiation is Godzilla's power source. I remember when he attacked a nuclear sub back in 1954, he just yanked out the core and sucked the energy right through his palm" Captain Gordon says, a chilling image imprinting in my head; Godzilla tearing a submarine apart and grabbing the still hot nuclear core for its power.

"Wait, if Godzilla is attacking Tokai to get to the power plant…then why is Gamera heading there?" I ask, confused as to Gamera's reasons for heading to our destination. "Maybe he needs nuclear energy too" Kazama suggests.

"Impossible, Gamera thrives on the bioelectric plasma he generates from absorbing thermal energy; he has no need for radiation" Miyuki counters. "Then why would he…(gasp) Godzilla" I say, realizing the turtles intentions.

"What?" Captain Gordon says with a start. "Gamera…he's going to fight Godzilla…he's attempting to protect the city and its inhabitants" I state plainly.

**Narrator**

As the King of Monsters got to shallow waters, he finally touched down on the sandy bed and began to stand up. His head slowly breached the water, causing it to bulge slightly like a bubble. Finally, after several seconds, it burst through, and the towering titan revealed himself to an unsuspecting and defenseless Japan.

He quickly eyed the coast, seeing the tiny creatures that had caused him pain so many years ago, and destroyed his world. Their screams of terror amused him so, and how he would have loved to squash a few now. But that would have to wait, currently, he realized he requires energy; and the nearest source wasn't too far away.

Less than 5000 feet to his northwest from where he had come ashore, the nuclear power plant sat. As he prepared to head toward the plant, something smashed into him at insane speeds, and continued to push on him, causing the nuclear leviathan to be carried into the sky.

After several minutes, Godzilla had gotten fed up with this, and shifted his weight and fell off the object that had be flying him away from the power plant. A 20 second drop wasn't all that painful, but it sure did some damage. But that was repaired in seconds, the shattered areas of bone and impacted organs regenerating almost instantly. What really hurt was that this object had so easily moved him against his will.

His aggressor soon revealed itself. As the large oval shape came out of the sky, jet streams pouring from the sockets, two arms, legs, and a tail popped out, followed by a head with enormous tusks. It was a giant turtle. But unlike any Godzilla had ever seen before. It was more…humanoid, it looked very similar in shape and stance to the tiny creatures called humans that fought him so often with their machines.

As the turtle creature let out a bellowing wail, he realized it was not as fearsome as he first thought. It actually seemed…reluctant to fight; as though it were trying to reason with him. But Godzilla would have none of that, he needed energy, and nothing but nothing was going to get in his way.

With one simple inhalation, he filled his lungs to max, and then let loose a bellowing roar louder than a thunderstorm, and shook the entire area with the force of a low level earthquake. As he loosed his fury and anger at this obstacle, he let the world know that once again, the King had returned; and he was ready to brawl to remove all obstacles to the power that would satiate his hunger.


	5. Godzilla Versus Gamera Match One

Godzilla and Gamera: The First Final War

**Chapter 5: Godzilla Versus Gamera-Match 1**

**7:30 AM**

**Yoshinari Yonemori**

We had followed Gamera to where he had landed in Tokai. However, when we got there, there was also something far more terrifying that had landed in from the sea.

It was gargantuan, larger than Gamera even. The earth shuddered with each booming footstep. "Mayumi…what is that?" I ask as I shake, struggling to stare up at its head out of fear. "Nothing like that has ever been found before, its just…enormous" Mayumi replies breathlessly.

Then with a bellowing roar, it make the earth quake even more than its footsteps had been doing. Its roar actually made Gamera take a step back, he too seemed afraid of the beast. We struggled to stand up with all the rumbling as the giant creature stood in front of Gamera. "Where did it come from?" I ask as I look away from the creature, who was still staring down Gamera.

As if it had been staged, the Gotengo landed right beside us, and the new friends we had met last night ran out in a huff.

"Ozaki, Kazama, Akiko, Captain Gordon, Miyuki; thank goodness you're here, a giant dinosaur has appeared and its staring down Gamera like its dinner" Mayumi pants. "That's not a dinosaur…not anymore" Captain Gordon says solemnly.

"What do you mean not anymore?" I ask, confused by his initial reply.

"The creature you see before you that is challenging Gamera, is none other than the King of Monsters…Godzilla" Captain Gordon replies as he stares at the beast.

When I heard the name in the tone Gordon described it, I felt as though a rock had been dropped in my stomach, and all my courage and bravery had been dragged down with it. In the background, Godzilla roared at Gamera again, who had stopped stepping back.

"What did you mean by, it used to be a dinosaur?" I ask, still curious. "Just what I said; Godzilla used to be a dinosaur, but radioactive energies from the testing of a Hydrogen Bomb near Lagos Island turned it into the enormous beast with a nuclear heart that he is today" Captain Gordon explains.

"What do you mean? There was no macroscopic life on Lagos Island after the H bomb was dropped, it wiped out everything, including the plant life" Mayumi counters.

"Maybe in this universe, but in ours…the Godzillasaurus dinosaur was there, and the energies of the bomb turned him into a towering titan of atomic power" Captain Gordon continues. "What do you mean atomic energies? Do you mean…its heart has atomic power in it?" I question, wondering what that means.

"More than that, its heart _is_ atomic power; what beats inside his chest, is the equivalent of a nuclear reactor, and that's why he's landed in Tokai" Captain Gordon continues.

"To eat Gamera? Is he that ravenous?" Mayumi asks fearfully. "Godzilla doesn't eat humans you stupid…(groan) Godzilla is a living nuclear reactor; what special complex is here in Tokai?" Kazama asks rhetorically.

In a sudden "AH HA!" moment, I realized what Godzilla was really after. "The Nuclear power plant!" I shriek, both amazed and terrified at what I had discovered. "Exactly, Godzilla feeds on radiation" Ozaki replies.

"Godzilla is trying to get to the power plant and suck the energy from the core, but Gamera here apparently doesn't like that idea" Captain Gordon says, as he looks at the turtle. "(Gasp) Gamera knows that the release of nuclear materials would be a disaster; he's trying to protect us!!" I shout, feeling overjoyed that we have at least something to protect us. "Well don't get too excited, why do you think he's called the King of Monsters?" Gordon responds.

Suddenly, Godzilla unleashed a huge roar, and Mayumi held me tightly as the sound rattled the land. With a great leap, the giant mutant dinosaur began his attack on Gamera.

**Narrator**

Gamera was in awe, this creature exuded such raw ferocity and anger, that he almost shuddered. He had never experienced such intense dark emotions, even from Gyaos. But then, they were mostly instinctual killers with few emotions, and only moderate intelligence.

As the gargantuan beast landed in front of him, he attempted to claw at its hide. He soon found that the claws on his hands were utterly inefficient at even scratching the creature's hide; it was harder than most metals he had encountered.

With a quick idea, he extended his elbow blades and tried a go at that.

With a loud rip, a large gash appeared in the creature's chest; after a large quantity of crimson red blood poured out, the flow of fluids stopped, revealing a menacing blue glow.

Intense heat and power radiated from inside the wound, and the light made it impossible to observe organs without intense focus. He might not have been able to observe its internal structure, but at last, he had succeeded in wounding the monster.

**Mayumi Nagamine**

"Things seem to be going well, Gamera succeeded in opening a wound, maybe he stands a chance" I say hopefully, as I see the wound glowing.

"I'd stop that thinking if I were you ma'am" Captain Gordon replies.

"Why is that?" I ask, gazing back at Godzilla's wound. As I observed, I was greeted with an jaw-dropping display of biological machinations in progress.

**Narrator**

Gamera was staring in amazement. It had only been a mere 5 seconds since he had created the huge gash in the monster's chest, but it was already almost closed.

After several more seconds, the wound was gone, as though it had never happened. Soon, his super sensitive hearing began picking up what the humans down below were discussing.

"Its…its gone! The gash, its vanished!" a small woman screeches with alarm.

"That's right; Godzilla's cellular regeneration powers are the most impressive of any monster I have ever encountered. Not one creature I can think of that can match his healing factor" a man in a brown trench coat comments.

So that was this gargantuan beast's name; Godzilla. Gamera now viewed him as an imminent threat. But he still wondered what Godzilla's purpose for landing here was.

Godzilla had fallen silent with shock; no monster had ever attacked him as quickly and boldly as this one had. Such brash and undaunted retaliation was a new experience for him. But now that his wound had healed, he was ready to show this beast why he was the king.

"I sure hope Gamera is ready to fight for his life" a voice (Kazama's) down in the distance says, reaching Godzilla's super sensitive ears.

So that's what the small creatures called the giant turtle that stood before him; Gamera. He was sure to remember the name, for Gamera had already earned his animosity for denying him his much needed energy from the reactor a few miles away.

Now it was time to remove the obstacle from his path, so he could get his much needed energy.

To prove how powerful he was, he stomped the ground, and made the entire city rumble wildly, even making Gamera kneel to his knees briefly. In response, Gamera uttered his howling, watery roar, showing he wasn't about to back down.

This annoyed Godzilla, but now this "Gamera" would learn to not take him so lightly.

As he tensed his body, he crouched slightly, and readied his immense muscles. With lightning fast execution, he swung his tail around and smashed it into Gamera's chest.

The result, was nothing short of spectacular.

Godzilla had expected Gamera to merely fall over in pain, but he had put thousands of tons of force into his tail whip. Apparently, Gamera was very light, and his simple light tail slap had sent him flying into the air like a ball.

Gamera was nothing short of shocked to say the least, he had never expected such tremendous force to be held in Godzilla's tail, and wasn't prepared.

He had paid dearly for his underestimation of the giant saurian beast.

As he kept flying several thousand feet, he realized his ribcage had been severely cracked from the impact; some bones possibly may have broken.

As he fell to the ground shell side-down, a large crater in the shape of his carapace was formed on the human's roads. Several buildings had been weakened and damaged from his impact, and within seconds, they collapsed on top of him, in his damaged area.

With a slight howl of pain, he thrashed, trying to break free of the rubble.

Godzilla was astounded, he had never fought a monster that was so…light. All the creatures he had faced were in a similar weight class as his own. But Gamera…he was as light as a feather. He weighed almost nothing in comparison to his own overwhelming bulk.

This presented Godzilla with a unique advantage; he outweighed his adversary by an unspecified exponential level. This gave him a very clever idea on how he could easily topple his opponent.

Quickly, Godzilla unleashed a fearsome roar, and then ran toward Gamera as fast as he could. Within seconds, he reached the fallen terrapin. Once there, he grabbed Gamera by his tail, and tossed him into a large building nearby. It instantly crumbled to pieces and fell all over Gamera.

As Gamera struggled to his feet, he stood warily and prepared himself for Godzilla's next assault. Godzilla lumbered over, and stared down at Gamera menacingly. Gamera stood his ground though, and put up his dukes, ready to parry the kings next move.

Godzilla however, saw an immense opportunity. Gamera's lower body was defenseless! So with a grunt, Godzilla threw a punch to feign a failed move, Gamera having easily blocked it with his hands.

That was exactly what Godzilla wanted him to do.

With a 180 degree spin, he swept his tail at Gamera's legs, adding a slight upward swing to his movements. This caused Gamera to fly up slightly from the ground as he was knocked off his feet.

Then, with another 180 degree whirl to complete his spin, he now faced the falling Gamera, and readied his limbs. And with a mighty swing, he kicked Gamera square in the chest like a soccer ball!!

Gamera went flying, sailing through the air like a kickball at tremendous speeds. As he neared the ground, Gamera had finally had enough of being kicked around by this giant. In an instant, he retracted his limbs and activated his rockets, becoming a spinning UFO once again. With great anger at Godzilla's mean-spirited attacks, Gamera began rushing him at max speed; Mach 3.5.

Godzilla was in shock, now Gamera was the flying object that had hit him earlier? With some quick thought, he realized they were the same beings. Gamera had hit him earlier and dragged him into the city, away from his energy!

Just before Gamera impacted Godzilla, the nuclear leviathan swung back on his knees, and avoided Gamera by inches as he flew over his belly and face. Snapping back to his erect stature, Godzilla turned around on his heels and looked for Gamera. He found Gamera making a turnaround in the sky, preparing to come back and try ramming him again.

That tore it! Godzilla was sick of this resistance, it was time to unleash his ultimate weapon.

As he loosed some of his power, he felt the atomic energies bubbling, boiling up in his throat. As the nuclear forces collected in his mouth, some of it steamed out his open jaws, and made the air waver and crackle. His dorsal spines too had heated up, and were doing the same thing. With a burst of raw strength normally only seen as atomic weapons detonate, Godzilla fired his atomic ray upon Gamera with lethal accuracy, hitting the flying turtle dead on.

The effects were immediate; Gamera instantly lost his forward momentum, and began to fly backwards. Seconds later, his boosters lost effect and he was simply being pushed away at very fast velocities. Godzilla struggled to stay anchored as his atomic ray pulsed from his mouth, concentrated energy greater than that of a hydrogen bomb firing away at Gamera, striking his shell and overpowering the creature entirely.

Finally, after nearly 10 seconds, Gamera's body was sent to the ground through a combination of Godzilla's atomic ray, and the forces of gravity. With a huge crash, Gamera simply flopped onto the ground, leaving a crater in the shape of his shell, and making the whole area shake.

**8:00 AM**

**Mayumi Nagamine**

I'd seen some incredible animals before…but nothing like this. This Godzilla creature just blew my mind; it was like he wasn't natural-even more so than Gamera.

"What the hell was that!?!" Yoshinari screams, shock still apparent from his reaction and tone.

"Godzilla's signature atomic ray" Kazama replies calmly.

I stared in awe as the steam from Gamera's superheated shell rose into the air. "A-atomic ray?" Yoshinari remarks, staring at the downed turtle who was flailing his limbs, in a futile attempt to right himself to his feet again.

"That's right; Godzilla's internal nuclear energies aren't confined to his body. Godzilla can unleash his power from within through the form of a focused beam of pure atomic radiation" Captain Gordon explains, not taking his eyes off Godzilla.

As the gigantic, irradiated saurian beast bellowed with earsplitting volume, Captain Gordon and his teammates didn't even flinch.

"Then how does Gamera stand a chance? Godzilla is more than 450 times as heavy as Gamera, and Godzilla can spit a nuclear beam; what chance does our turtle guardian stand against such a monster?" Akiko exclaims, his tone indicating he was near hysteria.

"We'll assist Gamera if he starts really getting banged up" Kazama remarks, continuing to eye the battle between the two behemoths.

With a single jump, Godzilla effortlessly cleared the mile distance between them, and used his tail to smack Gamera into the air like a golf ball.

**Narrator**

Gamera was down, but not out…figuratively speaking. With a shrill bellow, he activated his rear jets, and gained a controlled altitude. With a quick boost, Gamera jettisoned to the ground, and landed gracefully-his legs extending from the sockets just in time to support his body.

As Gamera eyed his foe, he realized conventional assault would be utterly futile against this super-massive opponent. So he decided it was time to break out his own projectile weapon.

With a short roar, he shrieked his rage at Godzilla's unjustified anger at the humans. Then, he opened his mouth, and began to gather the energy.

He withdrew plasma, deep within his chest. He felt the air boiling in the back of his throat, and starting to work its way out his jaw. As the power billowed up like smoke, he let it all go, and spit out the plasma fireball with all his might, creating a magnificent, yet terrifying sight.

It was red, yellow, and orange; glowing like a miniature star, as it sped toward its target with startling speed. Godzilla watched in awe as the glowing object rocketed toward him, realizing too late what its purpose was.

With a crackling, flaming boom, the fireball collided with Godzilla's chest, incinerating the top layers of skin instantly, creating a large plume of pitch black smoke as his flesh was burnt to ash.

With a mighty roar, Godzilla stamped his left foot in anguish from the excruciating pain that resulted from his severely scorched flesh.

That tore it, no more holding back! Gamera had sealed his fate. Godzilla's eyes flashed atomic blue for a brief instant, signifying his great and terrible anger. After roughly a minute, the skin on his chest had regenerated, and with a roar that put thunder to shame, Godzilla let the world know that he was about to unleash his awe-inspiring, and fear-instilling wrath upon the monster known as Gamera.

As his spines glowed menacingly, Godzilla's atomic ray bubbled up in his throat, as he prepared to fire. Gamera responded by readying his plasma fireballs, causing the air to boil around his mouth too.

Surprisingly, Gamera fired first; his superheated, ionized, flaming orb rushing toward Godzilla's head with incredible speed.

However, Godzilla saw this; with a move that defied belief, he twisted on his heels, and whipped around 180 degrees, his tail snapping like a whip as it smashed into Gamera's fireball, deflecting it harmlessly to the side!

Then, to further boggle the mind, Godzilla went ahead and fired his ray. But it was aimed downward slightly. Then, the impossible happened.

Godzilla was not only allowing the beam's momentum to move his body, it was lifting him off the ground! As his feet reached a height where they barely skimmed the pavement, his momentum began to change.

Now the sheer force of his nuclear beam was not only making him hover, it was pushing him forward! Gamera watched with amazement as the creature began to fly toward him, spine-first. Before the titanic tortoise could react, Godzilla's rocket-propelled form slammed into Gamera's torso!

The pain was unbearable! Godzilla's superheated spines had been jabbed into Gamera's chest at supersonic speeds; searing and rending his internal organs and flesh hideously. As green blood oozed from Gamera's wounds, he issued a moaning roar of suffering.

Gamera was in pain, but he wasn't about to give up. Mustering all his strength, he attempted to blast Godzilla in the back of his skull with a fireball, in the hopes of opening a wound that damages his brain, and possibly weaken his regenerative powers.

Godzilla however, felt the sudden heat increase, and was aware of Gamera's plan. With astounding precision, he whipped his tail up, and wrapped it around Gamera's neck in a chokehold!

Gamera had severely underestimated his adversary; Godzilla was far smarter than he had originally thought. To add to it, Godzilla was very creative and intuitive, capable of planning attacks as advanced as his own, if not more.

As his air supply began to run low, Godzilla sensed his lower respiratory rate, and increased his stranglehold, quickly depleting the remaining air Gamera had left. With one last gasp, the giant turtle lost consciousness, and his body fell limp upon Godzilla's frame.

With a bellowing roar, Godzilla announced his triumph, and swung around on his heels, dislodging Gamera's unconscious body to the ground with a thud. Then with a mighty kick, Godzilla punted Gamera straight into Tokai Bay with a tremendous splash.

With a glance to the humans that had been watching from a good distance, he let them know they would suffer the same fate if they got in his way. With a handful of leaps, Godzilla traversed the few miles that separated him and the nuclear power plant in seconds.

Roaring triumphantly, he plunged his hand straight into the central power area, and ripped the radioactive core right out of the plant. Then proceeded to drain the nuclear energy post-haste.

As the blue light surged up his arm, Godzilla felt his power being replenished, his energy lowered dramatically after the battle with Gamera. Within minutes, his power had been fully recharged; the now worthless nuclear power core totally drained of all radiation. Dropping it to the ground with no care, Godzilla thundered his victory over the city, as he prepared to raze and blaze it to the ground, and stomp what remained.


	6. Chapter 6 Telepath To Terrapin

Godzilla and Gamera: The First Final War

**Chapter 6: Telepath To Terrapin**

**Captain Gordon**

It all happened so fast; Godzilla just totally dominated the poor turtle. Of all the monsters I'd ever seen, Gamera was the only one I'd ever felt true sympathy for, because Gamera was the only monster that actually seemed to fight for us.

Now, he lay sprawled out on the pavement; utterly helpless and hurt from Godzilla's ruthless assault; and now that evil monster was headed for the heart of Tokai.

"Alright, our ally Gamera has fallen, but we will still fight to stop Godzilla; everyone to the ship, and double time it!" I bark, ordering my crew members to get to the vessel pronto.

We quickly scrambled for the Gotengo post-haste, taking Mayumi and Yoshinari with us; this city was about to become a war zone, definitely no place for civilians. "Gotengo, prepare for battle!" I yell, making sure they all heard me.

Every crew member that had stayed behind immediately went into overdrive, and the crew that had gone with me got into their positions as fast as possible too. Within minutes, the Gotengo was airborne and headed straight for Godzilla.

**Narrator**

Godzilla was overcome with rage at the sight of all these buildings the little creatures called humans had made. This area was supposed to be forested and green; but the impudent little creatures who had horribly disfigured him with their machines changed it into a twisted grey landscape of metal and concrete long ago.

To signify his wrath, Godzilla knocked down an entire 10 story condominium building with a single swipe of his massive tail. Roaring in anger, the nuclear leviathan continued to carve a swath of destruction across one of the beloved mechanical jungles of mankind's creation.

Then, just before he was about to attack another structure, Godzilla heard a sound he had come to recognize.

It was his number one adversary; the Gotengo and its crew!

Quickly turning to face his opponent, Godzilla roared his defiance and prepared to assault the giant craft.

In a split second, a large beam burst forth from the tip of the giant drill at the craft's front. Godzilla remembering that the blue one was dangerously frigid, instinctively dodged the burst of freezing energy-letting the attack turn the skyscraper behind into a tower of unconnected atoms from the sudden drop to Absolute Zero.

Again, the tip of the drill began to glow, but more orange this time. Godzilla knew that this beam was hot, almost as hot as his nuclear ray. Once again, he dodged nimbly and then countered with a quick strike of his own blast into the Gotengo's left hull side.

This did quite some damage, as a good portion of the ship's metal slumped down as it partially melted from the intense radiation and heat.

**Captain Gordon**

Godzilla was a natural born fighter, his battle prowess and cunning proved time after time whenever he fought. The only bad part about my opponent though, was that my ship was not as durable as he was.

"Sir, the left hull has been reduced to 25 percent structural integrity; it can't take another hit like that or we'll go down" the defense analyst replies, his tone urgent and fear filled.

"Then lets make sure we don't get hit on that side again; Osaki, slide and smack, just like we practiced" I command, smiling as I knew this maneuver would surely catch Godzilla off guard.

Ozaki obeyed, and immediately began to send the ship into a series of 360 degree spins, to disorient the nuclear leviathan. Miraculously, that part worked.

"Alright, hit him with the burn of the aft boosters, full power!" I shout. Ozaki instantly did so, turning the flames of the Gotengo right into Godzilla's face.

Godzilla immediately howled with rage and pain as the intense plasma bursts incinerated all soft tissues off his face.

"He's blind for now, gut him Ozaki!" I order, wanting to take advantage of his lack of sight before his eyes regenerated. Post-haste, Ozaki rammed the drill into Godzilla's stomach, and activated it.

Godzilla was practically wailing with anguish as the drill began to pierce his flesh. However, just before it broke through, the drill began to grind.

"Just our luck, the drill tip is too wide to fit through his ribs! Ozaki, fire maser!" I yell, desperate to weaken his bones so we can rip him apart from the inside out, just like he had done with my life 50 years ago.

With a single burst, Ozaki fired the maser from the still bored-in drill, incinerating Gojira's ribcage, and most of his organs.

With a piercing, howling, cry-Godzilla fell limp upon our drill, the battle finally over.

"Excellent work Ozaki, now finish him off" I command.

However, before he could grip the controls again, I heard a familiar screech.

"Sir, its Rodan!" one of my technicians shouts.

I then ordered the screen to be activated, and saw that the giant mutant pterosaur was indeed headed this way.

"Estimated time to impact!" I shout.

"Sir…its not headed for us" Kazama replies.

Surprised by the response I got, I quickly asked, "Then where is it headed!"

"Its headed…for Godzilla" Ozaki says in disbelief.

**Narrator**

As the cloned Rodan prepared to dive-bomb Godzilla, it screeched loudly. Unfortunately, Godzilla had good reaction time, even when injured, so it easily whipped its tail at a precise angle, and knocked Rodan several miles to his side with a loud crash as several buildings collapsed on top of it.

Godzilla roared in confusion, as he remembered incinerating the creature before; how could it return from the dead? Feeling his organs had finished regrowing, he pulled himself off the drill and shoved the Gotengo away, allowing his skin to begin closing up. Now turning his full gaze upon the giant pterosaur, how Rodan had returned greatly puzzled him.

However, Godzilla did not have time to ponder this, as the ground beneath him began to rumble, and with a sudden explosion of pavement and dirt, another Zilla burst forth before him. The Zilla was clearly aggressive, like the first one Godzilla had fought, but this one seemed different, looking into its eyes, he saw that its attitude seemed less headstrong…more calculative.

However, he knew regardless of their intelligence or speed, he was far superior to this creature. As it attempted to rip out his throat with a lunging bite, Godzilla spiked an elbow into the base of its neck, where the dorsal plates were both dull and smaller. It instantly made the Zilla crumple to the pavement from crippling pain; it was lucky Godzilla's move hadn't snapped the spine.

Godzilla then became bored; these pathetic creatures just were not worth his time. Even Gigan, the first monster he'd faced after waking up from his icy prison, was a better opponent than these sad excuses for monsters. As his chest completely finished healing from grievous injuries just 5 minutes ago, he jumped with all his might, and in a few bounds, was back in the ocean, on his way to the bottom where he would rest and fully incorporate his newly acquired energy.

Now, while all this had been happening, Gamera had floated back to the surface and was slowly healing, but he had managed to recover enough to reawaken. As he clambered back on land, stumbling to his feet, he snapped back to awareness, and saw that there were now two monsters back at the land were the humans dwelt. Unlike Godzilla, they did not seem to have a hatred, just an insatiable appetite for destruction and death.

One was quick on its feet, and it looked rather similar to Godzilla, only it was more lizard like, and its tail was always held off the ground. The other was a mutant pterosaur similar to the bat-like Gyaos it had fought, only far larger than even the biggest Gyaos he had ever encountered.

Gamera knew he had to help defend the humans, if not for the fact that they were innocent, then for the fact that he had failed the Atlanteans before them, and owed the human race a chance to survive. Now that his wounds had healed enough, it was time to act.

Instantly, he activated his jets and took flight, ramming into the flying creature and knocking it out of the sky with one smooth hit. Then, spinning at high speeds, swung in a boomerang arc and slammed down onto the giant lizard, and surprisingly found that it went down much easier than the real Godzilla he'd fought earlier.

However, the flying creature started shrieking and began to take off in fear. Apparently Gamera had spooked Rodan more than it anticipated with his boomerang slam technique. Zilla also began to shriek, but more out of shock than fear, as it had never faced a triphibian before. So with lightning speed, Zilla dug his way out of the battle and into the bowels of the Earth.

Seeing that the monsters had fled, Gamera released a watery wail of victory and prepared to take off. But just before his jets activated, he emitted a groan and feel over on his back, the thin skin that had regrown over his plastron cuts having ruptured, reopening the wounds.

**Shin'ichi Ozaki**

Despite the beat down from earlier, this Gamera was indeed powerful and resilient, courageous too, having risked his life to try and stop Godzilla, and the newly arrived Rodan and Zilla. But just before he could fly off, the giant turtle suddenly groaned and fell over, his wounds bleeding profusely. "We can't just stand here, Captain we have to help him!" I shout, causing Gordon to look at me suspiciously.

"You want us to play doctor for a giant turtle, I know that he's a hero and all, but what can we do? This creature isn't just one of an entirely different species, its of another universe, its internal biology may be completely inconsistent to those of life from our realm!" Gordon hollers with his usual anger.

"I don't know if that's true, from what I've seen, physics seems to operate the same way in this universe as they do in ours, so most likely biological stuff isn't too radically different, and we have seen Gamera's internal structure, I just haven't figured out what all the organs do. I think all we really need to do is make sure his regeneration powers are working, then we'll try and figure out a way to help him if his body isn't already healing" Miyuki says expertly.

"Very well, but know that the only reason I'm agreeing to this is because Gamera is the very antithesis of what we fight, he's like us, fights for mankind. Gotengo! prepare to descend" he proclaims, earning several responses of "Aye captain".

Upon landing, the side door opened, its staircase unfolding quickly so we could depart as rapidly as possible. Not bothering to wait, I leapt down to the ground with a tumble and broke into a run straight for Gamera.

**Yoshinari Yonemori**

I'd seen a lot over the past 2 days, giant monsters, UFOs, and highly advanced humans from another universe, but I had never expected to see one of them do this. Ozaki just leapt onto the ground from over 100 feet up in the air, and shook it off like nothing and kept running. "…How did he do that?" Mayumi asks in amazement.

"He's a mutant" Miyuki replies matter of factly. Immediately we both turned to face her with confusion. "Mutant?" I ask stupidly, knowing I must have sounded dumb, but unable to think of a better way to put my question, said it anyway.

"In our universe, it was discovered many years prior to the present point of time, that some humans were mutant, they'd acquired a 5th base to their DNA called M base. This M base is not fully understood, but its known to enhance physical attributes to superhuman levels, and radically increase brain function, including telepathic and telekinetic power. Even more recently, within the weeks before we arrived here, an alien race called the Xiliens came and tried to trick us with their ruse. They had captured and genetically modified most of Earth's giant monsters prior, then sent them to attack us. Out of the blue, they made them vanish and said they'd saved us, and were here to protect us from an approaching planet called Gorath. We discovered this was a lie, and confronted the Xilien leaders live at a news broadcast by tossing a carcass of one of their grunts onto the set. The leader was about to come clean, when his second in command murdered him on national television with a ray gun" Miyuki begins, earning a gasp from Mayumi and a wince of disgust from me.

"That's where it all went down hill, immediately the new leader sent his army of alien craft and brought human civilization to its knees before sunset that very day. As fast as we could, we used mankind's last war machine that could fight the invasion forces, to go free the one weapon that was even mightier from its icy tomb in Antarctica, the dreaded King of Monsters, who the crew of the original Gotengo had buried in the frost back in 1954" she continues, Gordon stepping forth as we began to descend the stairs.

"You're looking at the guy who originally helped imprison that beast, I was just a gunman back in those days, I manned the Gotengo's missiles. We were actually losing to that monster, the first Gotengo wasn't as impressive as this one. But then an icequake hit the area, and sucked Godzilla inside. We took this opportunity to fire the missiles at an icy mountain right beside the crevasse. We buried Godzilla alive, and he remained frozen for 50 years. Then the damn Xiliens invaded and were beating us, and we couldn't fight off the monsters and still fight the Xilien mothership, so we had to free the one creature who could defeat all the monsters those bastards had in their control; Godzilla" he explains as we near the bottom of the stairs.

"So what happened after you freed Godzilla?" I continue, anxious to know what had led to their arrival in our reality.

"Godzilla defeated and/or killed every monster he fought. On our way back to Japan, we saw Godzilla fight another mutated reptile in Sydney called Zilla, it's a slightly smaller and vastly agile monster species created from a mutated marine iguana, but it was no match for the real Godzilla. A flick of his tail, and a single burst of his atomic ray, he vaporized it, the battle didn't even last 20 seconds" he continues, laughing at the memory.

"Seems that your Godzilla really does deserve that title, King of the Monsters" I remark, picturing an imaginary crown placed upon the giant creature's head.

"Yeah, every fight with those monsters was a curbstomp battle, most didn't even last but a few minutes. We figured Godzilla would be busy fighting the monsters so we could go try and defeat the Xilien mothership, unfortunately, things went very wrong" he says with a sigh, as we near Gamera's body.

"That blasted overgrown dinosaur beat his opponents too fast! Just before we reached the mothership, he appeared right in our path, and fired his atomic ray near point-blank" Kazama adds fervently.

"It was at that point that we immediately retaliated and fired the strongest maser blast we could muster. When the two beams collided, it apparently caused a rip in time and space, and that sent both of us hurtling into this universe" Miyuki injects.

"Fascinating, so I'm guessing giant monsters are a very common occurrence in your world?" I remark, hinting that I was referring to the living force of nature, Godzilla.

"Godzilla isn't just a monster, he is a super monster, Omega class, he first appeared 50 years prior to the present day, having been mutated from a dinosaur on Lagos Island that had survived into modern age. When they dropped the H-Bomb, instead of dying, the radiation mutated the creature beyond recognition to all but the most astute observants. He quickly began a reign of terror throughout Japan, and then he was led to Antarctica, and you know the rest of his story up till now" Gordon adds emphatically.

"After Godzilla, even more monsters began to appear, and so the JSDF was reorganized into a global organization, the EDF, Earth Defense Force, specifically designed to combat threats like giant monsters and other problems too big for ordinary weaponry or technology to handle. Monsters were classified by power and threat level. Alpha is the weakest, monsters easily dispatched with little effort, up to Omega class, the strongest ones whose power is unable to be accurately measured" Miyuki starts, her explanations making me begin to sweat.

"What about the threat levels?" Mayumi asks with curiosity.

"Threat levels go from minimal risk, monsters classified as such are usually rounded up for study, to maximum threat; GEUP, Global Environmental Upheaval Potential, Godzilla easily classifies as a monster with that potential" she continues, making Mayumi begin to feel worried too.

"Where does Godzilla stand?" I ask shakily, not sure I'd like the answer.

"He tips the scales at maximum on both levels; worst of all, if he were to ever lose control of his biological reactor heart, he could potentially explode and destroy the atmosphere, killing all but the hardiest microorganisms. But the worst case scenario…is a meltdown" Miyuki says hauntingly.

"I thought meltdowns were just radioactive, how is that the greatest danger possible?" Mayumi says as she scratches her head in confusion.

"You don't understand, the more powerful the reactor, the worse a meltdown will be, and Godzilla already has more energy than every nuclear weapon in the world combined several times over. If he were to go into meltdown…he'd liquify the earth" Miyuki says shallowly, her breath stopping as she utters the words.

"And you brought that thing here! My company transports nuclear materials, that's a disaster waiting to happen with your irradiated abomination loose!" I scream, nearing full blown panic and hyperventilating.

"Wait, relax! Our studies have shown that the odds of him ever reaching that state are less than half a percent. He'd have to absorb a tremendous level of radiation within a span of several seconds for it to overload his heart and send it into a run-away chain reaction he couldn't bring under control; Godzilla is very efficient at manipulating his internal energies, I mean, he can shoot down objects from orbit, we studied the range and power of a beam recording and saw he had that kind of potential, so I doubt he'd ever lose control of his power unless he allowed it" the biologist refutes, helping me calm down.

"But that issue aside, Godzilla is still the most powerful monster from our earth, and now he seems to have made clear that Gamera here is but a chew toy compared to his might" Gordon grunts as we come within 100 feet of the fallen terrapin.

"Gamera is gonna need some powerful help to beat Godzilla" I say to myself as I ponder what might become of our world if the monster isn't defeated or brought under control.

**Shin'ichi Ozaki**

Leaping up onto Gamera's plastron in a few bounds, I then began to walk toward his face, avoiding the huge gash wounds Godzilla's spines had left. Quickly reaching his half closed eyes, I felt despair. "What cruel irony, we finally get a real power house for an ally, but even he isnt strong enough to fight Godzilla" I mutter as I sit upon the creatures neck with a wistful sigh.

"Ooouuu zaaaa keeeyyy" a voice stutters, as if grasping how to pronounce my name. I immediate leapt to my feet, trying to locate the source of the noise.

"Who's there!" I yell worriedly, my shock and surprise evident as I see none of the other crew members have joined me up here.

"Ooozaaki" the voice repeats, this time more clearly, and to my amazement, within my mind!

"Who are you, reveal yourself!" I demand, hoping my bluff would trick this unknown being into revealing itself.

"You're standing on him" the voice replies with a low chuckle. Turning my head, I notice Gamera wink an eye at me.

"Wait…its you? But…you're a-"

"Giant monster, walking disaster? Well yes, technically I could be called those, but you saw me, I tried to minimize the damages caused by my battle by attempting to carry Godzilla away from the city, away from innocent lives" Gamera's says with his telepathic voice.

Suddenly realization dawned upon me, and I knew this was not some cruel joke played by one of my teammates; Gamera was actually having a conversation with me! "Gamera…you-you're sentient?" I stammer, amazed at what I'd learned.

"I've every bit the capacity for intelligence as a human, after all, super advanced ones did create me" the giant turtle laughs.

"You were made by humans?" I question, incredulous at the possibility.

"Does the term "Atlantis" strike any chords?" Gamera asks sarcastically, as I felt what I could swear was a smile forming on his mouth.

"I thought that they were legends, and that even if they did exist, any and all marvels they made sank to the sea, lost to time" I rebut, earning another telepathic chuckle from the monstrous reptile.

"This is true, but you know advanced ancient civilizations exist, the inhabitants of Mu in your world are a prime example, the Pacific counterparts of the Atlanteans, they lived up till modern times in your world did they not?" Gamera retorts.

"Y-You can read my mind?" I choke, feeling worried now.

"Yes, I also sense you have this ability too, you just need training to unlock it, and I sense still deeper power, that even I do not fully understand" the turtle says solemnly, causing my jaw to drop. "I know you are confused, and have many questions, but I must ask you to do me a favor Shin'ichi Ozaki" Gamera states authoritatively.

"What do you wish of me!" I blurt, covering my mouth as I realize my rudeness, earning yet another chuckle from the towering tortoise.

"I need you to be my liaison, so I can establish a good relationship with mankind like I had with my creators before the Gyaos destroyed them all" Gamera says firmly, his tone indicating he was very serious.

"Liaison, You mean like your representative?" I reply, almost in disbelief.

"Well most humans can't connect with me telepathically without one of my amulets the Atlanteans created. But you, you are special, your mind is developed enough that it can use telepathic powers on its own, with no need for a symbiotic connection to me to make it work. Originally I had planned to just be a monster the humans could look at and see hope, knowing I'd fight things that threaten this world. But with your help, I can do more than just that, Ozaki, with you as my relay to the ordinary humans, I can truly gain their trust, become a friend instead of just an ally, let them know I don't fight to protect the planet necessarily, but for them, for humanity and their well being. Then maybe, once I have earned their trust, and them mine, I can share many of my Atlantean secrets to help further their development. But I need your assistance to do that, will you please help me?" Gamera asks, almost pleadingly.

Hearing Gamera ask this of me, I was flattered to say the least; the Shobijin's speech to me all those weeks ago had been an eye-opener that's for sure, but being requested as the liaison of a giant sentient monster…that just made me feel incredibly prominent, he treated me like I was an emperor or something, that it was all up to me, and frankly, that was the truth, he needed me to make that dream come true. But I also had important duties, the most important being to find a way to get back home and rebuild the earth we'd left behind. Wait…Gamera was willing to share ancient Atlantean secrets with the humans of this earth eventually, maybe he knew of a way to…I had to ask, I had nothing to lose.

"Gamera, I will agree to be your liaison, on three conditions" I announce, causing the turtle to, what I swear I could feel was, raise his eyebrow in suspicion, then smiled as best a giant turtle could.

"What do you desire? I can make sure you are handsomely rewarded for helping me establish good relations with mankind" the turtle says cheerfully.

"What I want doesn't matter, its what I need, and the fist thing I need, is that if you know anything to help return me and my friends back to our universe, you will aid us in whatever way you can" I begin, the giant turtle nodding his head.

"Yes, a few years before the Gyaos wiped out Atlantis, our scientists were nearing a breakthrough with wormhole technology, and they were just barely at the threshold when the monsters began to lay waste to my creator's world. So before I was bequeathed unto the cradle of time, I was given all the knowledge of my kingdom, I think I'll be able to help provided humans are willing to listen to me. Now, what is your second need Ozaki?" Gamera responds, his tone quiet and wise sounding in my mind.

"I need you to help us defeat Godzilla, we have to kill him to make sure that-"

"Now calm down, I do not think that is necessary Ozaki, at least not yet" Gamera interrupts, his voice remaining calm and halting my the manic rant I had begun.

"Not necessary? He almost killed you Gamera! And you're a good guy, it just proves how dangerous and evil he is" I bellow, upset that the turtle was defending the very creature who had almost murdered him.

"Remember, I' am a much more advanced telepath than you are Ozaki, I can sense emotions as well as read minds. When I encountered Godzilla earlier, I sensed many things; pain, confusion, sorrow, loss, despair, annoyance, anger, indignation, rage, and many others. But I did not sense malice or wickedness, Godzilla does not do anything out of evil, somehow he feels his actions are justified, and I wish to find out his motives and then try a peaceful resolution" Gamera explains, catching me off guard.

"Wait…Godzilla is sentient too!" I yell with shock.

"I dare say, at least or near human capacity, how else could he become the "King of Monsters" ? Its not just raw power, its brains as well; you saw his ingenuity in the fight with me just barely half an hour ago, he almost began to fly, and nearly disemboweled me with his spines, that requires imagination and a very acute awareness of your capabilities" Gamera replies with a smile.

"Ok very well, I'll let you try just once Gamera, but if he fails to cooperate-"

"Yes…I know, but you do realize that I cannot defeat him on my own, I will require help, and maybe some ancient Atlantean relics will be able to aid us if it comes down to a battle to the death" Gamera says as he cuts me off again.

"Hopefully, but anyways, that is my second need, to help get a handle on Godzilla and get him back to our universe too. My third need though, is a dual request" I continue, causing Gamera to "raise his eyebrow" again.

"And what might those be?" he asks warily.

"That you help repair the Gotengo, and maybe upgrade it so we can successfully fight off Godzilla, and…to help me learn more about these powers you say I possess" I finish, bowing my head. "Are these needs reasonable for you to agree to help fulfill?" I ask respectfully.

Several seconds of silence passed, then Gamera smiled again and said, "Yes, I agree to these conditions you have given Ozaki"

"Thank you Gamera, I promise to do my best with negotiations and diplomacy with the humans of this world.

"Then it is settled, we will assist each other until it is time for you to go home. For now, can you please take me to a very hot place with much fire, I can use it to accelerate my healing" Gamera says with a groan, his wound spurting a bit of green blood.

"I'll talk to Captain Gordon right away Ga-"

"Ozaki! What the hell is going on up there?" Gordon bellows, his voice so loud that it sounded like he was right next to me even at this distance.

"Oh, hang on a second, I'll be right down!" I shout, as I begin to enter a series of nimble leaps that landed me right in front of the captain. "Yes Captain?" I ask with a salute.

"Cut the military formal crap for now kid, and tell me why the hell you were talking to yourself up on top of the turtle" he snaps, looking at me like I'd gone mad.

"Well I was talking to Gamera" I reply with straight tone.

After nearly half a minute of silence, and very awkward silence at that, Gordon busted with laughter.

"HAAAA! That's a good one Ozaki! Talking to the turtle, HA HA HA! I never knew you have such a sense of humor" he bellows as he slaps me on the back.

"I'm not joking, Gamera is sentient and telepathic, why would I lie or joke about something so serious?" I reply as I fight down the urge to punch him for not taking me seriously, acting like my sanity and integrity were in need of questioning just because my statement sounded strange.

"(Wipes a tear from his eye with a sigh) Oh…wait, you really are serious?" he inquires, his eyes widening a little.

"Yes, Gamera is as sentient and capable as a human in terms of brain power" I continue, causing Gordon's jaw to drop, with everyone else joining him as the word of my conversation spread through the group.


End file.
